Bones Trivia
There are plenty of shows set in forensic labs, but none have a fanbase as passionate as those who’ve been tuning into Bones for a whopping 12 seasons! Starring David Boreanaz and Emily Deschanel as a cocky FBI agent and forensic anthropologist who are forced to build a team to investigate tricky deaths, often when there is nothing but rotten flesh and bones left, the curtain finally comes down on the show, after a cool 246 episodes over 12 years. With the show’s 12th and final season now out on DVD (you can order it on the right-hand side of the page) we thought we’d have some fun and present 10 things you didn’t know about Bones… David Boreanaz took some convincing to take the lead role… Although he was the first actor cast for the show, The Buffy The Vampire Slayer star took some serious convincing to take the role of Seeley Booth. Though he was personally recommended by Dana Walden, the head of the studio 20th Century Fox, his first meeting with Barry Josephson and Hart Hanson did not go well and put Boreanaz right off the project. But, after a few phone calls, he was persuaded to come back for a second sit-down and the rest, as they say, is history… The cast never make it to Washington… Ironically at a time when so many shows are shot in the North of North America to keep costs down the producers of Bones have spent a huge amount of money building their own version of Washington D.C (where the show is set) in Los Angeles. No runaway productions here… Life imitates reality on Bones… The show is based around Deschanel’s Temperance Brennan, an anthropologist who writes about the character Kathy Reichs in her spare time. Thing is, in real life, Kathy Reichs is an anthropologist who writes about the character Temperance Brennan. Weird right? The show has had plenty of high-profile guest stars... Breaking Bad’s Aaron Paul, Modern Family’s Eric Stonestreet, singer Cyndi Lauper, Fantastic Four’s Michael B. Jordan and She’s All That heartthrob Freddie Prinze Jnr have all turned up for an appearance during the show’s decade on screen. Three Deschanel's and Two Boreanaz's have appeared on the show… Emily and David have been able to get a few members of their family in on the act. Emily’s sister Zoe and father Caleb have both guested while Dave Roberts, Boreanz’s father crops up as an FBI staffer in the show’s 100th episode. Emily Deschanel and David Boreanaz were some of TV’s biggest earners… Both now bring in annual salaries of six million dollars for their work on the show, which works out at around $250,000 an episode. Nice work if you can get it… And she takes being a vegan very seriously… Deschanel has been a vegan since she was 15, which means that every item of clothing she wears on the show has to be sourced from all natural fabrics. Angela’s Dad is a real-life rock star… Forensic artist Angela Montenegro comes from some seriously hard-rocking lineage. Bearded ZZ Top mainman Billy Gibbons plays a slightly odd fictional version of himself, although he’s never been given a name, Angela has made it clear that her Dad is a famous rockstar and there’ve been more than a few references to ZZ Top… Boreanaz’s Booth brings a very specific set of items with him every time… Booth, the no-nonsense FBI man, has habits and he likes to stick to them. In almost every scene you see him he’ll have the following items in his pockets: his watch, his FBI ID, a holstered sidearm, a Zippo lighter, Craps dice, a $100 poker chip, a floaty pen (they type where a girl's clothes fall off when you turn it upside down), some index cards and his light brown sunglasses. No travelling light for him... There was a Bones spin-off, but it was short-lived… Given the success of the show, it was no surprise that producers were soon looking for the chance to spin it off. They tried in 2011 with The Finder, but despite a cast that included Michael Clarke Duncan and Saffron Burrows it was cancelled after just one series.